Child Dreams
by Demon-Arms-Kaito
Summary: On an unexpected event, Kanda and Allen are forced to be parents or was it forced? What! a child lavi? Pairings yullen, LUCKY and maybe more R&R please everything is much appreciated. Chapter 6 is up. Although i might be late to update sorry
1. Toxic Waste

**I like child characters D: so I decided to make one hope yah enjoy. Anyway you just have to guess who are the child and their parents. Their not OCs though I want that. OOCness might occur here, and somehow the editing won't work so sorry for the grammar errors please point it out too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man, Hoshino Katsura owns them**

XxX--

"Innocence; come out, come out wherever you are!" Lavi said with a hand over his eye.

Allen runs in front of him and cups his mouth shut "Shhh… You don't wanna attract akuma do you?" he whispered slowly to squirming red-head

"Oi moyashi and usagi it's over there" kanda stated as he pointed at the peak of the fountain.

Both followed his finger; at the top the innocence was in its raw state floating causing the change of water color.

"It's A-L-L-E-N BAKAnda re…" Allen Was rudely cut off as the red-head escape his grasp.

"So that's why it's called the 'fountain of youth' wicked!" Lavi pulled Allen and (surprisingly) Kanda closer to the fountain; besides its disgusting green color it also has an eerie glow.

"Should we just take it?" Allen was backing away slowly as he remembered evil events that happened to him, all because of innocence.

"eewww… it looks like toxic waste, yah sure this is it yuu-chan" he cooed as he faced the samurai only to face Mugen. As Kanda pulled Mugen's hilt directly in Lavi's face, the red-head lose his balanced a fell at the so called 'toxic waste'

"Try it then." A triumphant smirk formed on his face as he saw 'happy' event. Even Allen couldn't stop laughing.

"Hmph! Stop laughing, you'll attract akuma" Lavi said as he stood from the watery slob known as a fountain, and grabbed the innocence. The water returned to its original state, but Lavi still had the eerie goo on him; he tried jumping in the fountain again, pushing it away and even tried wiping it Allen. Nothing was working.

"Cheer up baka usagi, no one will notice the difference" Kanda gave his usual scowl.

"Yeah right, thanks yuu-chan" he said in sarcasm. He put his shoulder around the samurai's neck.

"Release or die!" no it was not a question it was an order. Lavi instantly let go and slowly backing away, waving both hands vigorously in surrender.

"_-_Sign_-Will nothing ever change between them"_ he thought "Don't worry Lavi it'll disappear soon." Allen said as all three went straight for the hotel.

XxX--

As all three reached their hotel it was already midnight. Everyone even Mark the finder was tired from the mission and slept without removing his finder clothes. Kanda had a separate room.

"hm? Your right Allen, the goo disappeared." He said as he searched his exorcist coat.

"See I told you so." Allen gave a small smile, relieved that the teen didn't get any side effects. But he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. He continued pondering on random events until he heard a door closed behind him.

"I'll be in yuu-chan's room for a bit" he heard from the other side of the room even if it was a slight murmur. Allen yelled back, his hands circling his mouth forming an O shape "It's not healthy to annoy a samurai Lavi" He heard light laughter. Kanda's bedroom was surprisingly 3 rooms away.

"Darn it… Why do I feel like dying?" he ask him self murmuring the words. His sight suddenly blurry and his knees have buckled and fell on the ground. The only thing keeping him up was the wall, although that wasn't enough either.

Kanda was already in sleep wear; he just wanted to sleep forget about some moyashi and the annoying bunny. He heard a 'thud' just outside of his room. In instinct he had Mugen on one hand and the other on the door knob. He slowly opened the door only to see something he didn't expect. Lavi was gasping for air, squirming, shivering and was sweating in buckets; he immediately lifted the teen to his room.

"How the hell did you get sick?!" he asked as he lay the shivering red-head on his bed. No response _"Well that's what you expect from the unconscious" _he mentally cursed as he knows that he has to tell moyashi. He went directly went there slam the door opened

"Oi moyashi, Lavi's sick" He stated eagerly to get the attention of the boy, the door slamming wasn't enough of a rukus for him.

"It's A-L-L-E… what?" he stared wide eye at him.

"Just contact Komui NOW! Tell him what happened and I'll look after the Lavi" he commanded as he left the unknowing Allen behind.

XxX--

As Kanda returned to his room, he suspected the Lavi to sit still. He saw a similar red hair but the lump shape was too small for a teenager let alone an eighteen year old. He came closer to observe and get a better view. He was shocked and froze on the spot.

Sure, the being had Lavi's similar symptoms but it was a child around the age of 4-6 year's old. He kept staring until a familiar voice came in.

"What's all the fuss about Kanda, and I contac…" he stop at mid sentence as he followed Kanda's index finger, to only see a red haired child shivering. This was very bad.

"-Static- What happened? Yoo hoo! answer me! Allen, Kanda, Lavi are you alright?" the Komui kept asking and receiving no answers; he was beginning to get worried. Both Kanda and Allen stared dumbfolded on Lavi… the child.

XxX--

**So what did you think review please, I wanna know if I should continue. I'll make Kanda and Allen the parents –smirks- well that's for the next chapter though. Adieu. **


	2. First Night

**Thanks for those who reviewed me! it was appreciated. Well another chapter I made it longer this time :P yeah there are OCs and OOCness and even more. (damn grammar errors!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man.**

"_-Static- What happened? Yoo hoo! Answer me! Allen, Kanda, Lavi are you alright?" Komui kept asking and receiving no answers; he was beginning to get worried. Both Kanda and Allen stared dumbfolded on Lavi… the child._

XxX--

The child stirred in his sleep, all the symptoms had faded almost instantly as the golem kept hovering about. When Kanda got to reality, he pulled Allen by the collar with one hand and covered the boy's mouth with the other. Followed by the golem; they immediately left the room.

"So you finally started harassing Allen-kun, though what's the point of getting caught?" Komui said snickering.

Kanda immediately let go of Allen; who was blushing madly at what he heard from komui. And glared back "Well you saw the problem already; we'll be heading back to HQ." Kanda said calmly ignoring the whole 'harassing comment' and went inside before Allen.

"Maybe you should be his parents!" Komui laughed hysterically at the idea. Which made Allen blush more.

"_I can't strangle him here; Moyashi stop blushing your making people want to jump on you… I did not just think that!" _Kanda mentally slap himself and went to check on Lavi.

As Allen confirmed the situation to Komui about Lavi, A loud _"aishiteru!"_ was heard from the bedroom. Acting on instinct Allen opened the door worried on what could Kanda do to a 5 year old. His sight caught Kanda first, but slowly he absorbed what happened.

The 5 year old Lavi was hugging Kanda, what's worse that he kissed him right at the lips. The boy's lips part away from his; Kanda was touching his lips in shock. "I just plan on kissing you on the cheek father, but you can always tell me if you wanted on the lips." The boy smiled back.

"Damn brat! I'm not your even your father!" He shouted angrily while towering the boy and looking away. Kanda looked back after a few seconds to find the boy was sobbing hard on Allen.

"Kanda, seriously his just a child! How could you?" Allen slowly hugged back rubbing Lavi's back comfortingly. "There, there don't cry anymore" Kanda only che'd for his response.

"I'll tell the finder about the situation, so take care of him." As Allen stood, Kanda was trying to stop laughing. The red haired boy placed a 'kick-me' on Allen's poor back. Lavi instantly jump to the nearest bed to get an elevation, and kick him hard.

"I got you!" As the boy sprinted out of the room leaving a smirking Kanda and a sour ass Allen. "This is gonna be a long day. –sigh- Let's go BAKAanda!"

XxX--

It was already three in the morning; they have been searching for Lavi in the hotel. Whenever they do find him a prank was waiting for them; fortunately for them they only found him twice.

Kanda has reached the wine cellar "How the hell can you drink that much?!" he found Lavi tip toeing and obviously drunk. As the boy fell, Kanda lounged to catch him just in time. Lavi was dead sleep; Kanda just shrugged and went back upstairs.

Allen on the other hand was covered in flour and mud from the previous pranks. _"I don't wanna remember this no flash backs please…" _he mentally plead. As walk back to Kanda's room. _"Great, I had to take the crowded route."_ He heard people saying: 'What a horrible mother' 'Poor child' 'that's child abuse!' 'I hope he finds another suitable mom' 'isn't he male?'

"Excuse me, could I ask who are you talking about?" Allen said flashing his sweet, innocent and kind smile. "Well certainly a cute face like that should know what's going on!" A doting mother pinch Allen's hard not noticing how dirty he was and she continued. "Well, there was this woman or man bringing her child; the child smelled like liquor and other adult related drinks. She's a bad influence and probably a child abuser." The woman finished rolling her eyes.

"Can you tell what he or she looks like?" (We all know how dense Allen can get :D)

"I didn't really see her but, they say her trade mark is her long dark blue hair and sharp eyes of man" The woman wave as she left, Allen stood there processing the information. "god Kanda!" He rushed immediately to Kanda's room.

He opened the door and instantly looked away; the smell of liquor filled the room. When he really came in he saw Kanda sleeping holding Lavi close; it was a cute sight, he would really join them but he remembered he was filthy. _"Let the hotel clean it, I don't care anymore too tired."_ He yawned, slowly he join them in peaceful slumber. Mark came in to check on them "How cute! their just like a family" he took a shot and left immediately.

XxX--

"Alright! Who's gonna pay for all the damages!" The hotel manager yelled putting vicious glares which only made Allen jump a bit, and Kanda glare.

"Could you tone it down, there's a sleeping kid here" Kanda said touching the bridge of his nose. The hotel manager also cooled down she had to admit, she was weak against children. However both males found this as a weak point.

"Can you tell us the damages?" Allen asks wondering how a five year old causes that much damage at night-time.

She gave the list to Kanda; he scanned the list as Allen tried waking Lavi from across the room. "Lavi, Lavi –pause no response- if you can trick that lady over there at the counter I'll buy a lollipop." He finished as the boy instantly woke up.

"Make it ten then it's a deal" Lavi whispered back. Allen was astonished not the fact that boy wanted more, but the fact there was no hangover from drinking.

"Hmmm… how about five?"

"Eight, that's my final offer" Lavi crossed his arms on his chest.

"Alright fine! Deal?"

"Yeah! Leave it to me cursed-jiji!" Allen twitched at the comment, but the boy sprinted to the counter. Kanda cooperated and lifted the boy in his arms.

Allen could see from a far, that lavi was using his one big innocent left eye and his eye-patch. The woman instantly cried and let them go.

"Not bad Lavi!" as Allen hugged the boy. Kanda just che'd and ruffled the boy's hair; which made Lavi pout.

"Stop pouting, your so adorable when you pout!" as Allen gave another hug. They went straight in the train station.

"_I wonder if they are my parents."_ Lavi pondered in his situation.

XxX--

**I plan putting child Tyki here but I was thinking how the noahs would react. I'll slowly build this up please do review again thanks!**


	3. End Of Train Ride

**Well I might not be able to update soon, something came up. Anyway thanks for those who reviewed and pointed my mistakes. Thanks also for those ideas haha! I'm laughing how good it was. I'll place the ideas on chapter 4 or 5 not sure yet. Child tyki has to wait I wanna wreck the black order too XD There is OCs, OOC and probably grammar error (I can't seem to fix it help) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man**

XxX--

As all three reached the station, all of then bid their goodbyes to Mark. But before they left, Mark gave a confidential letter which is only address to Komui. They paid their tickets and in one single compartment.

"Ne… cursed-jiji where's my lollipop?" Lavi said as pulled Allen's exorcist garment.

"I'll give it to you when we get home."

"But I'm hungry! I WANT IT NOW!" he kept pulling harder and harder on his clothes. Which Allen just ignores him; he went over to Kanda's side still facing Allen.

"I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I…" He stopped at mid-sentence and saw exactly eight pieces of lollipops handed to his face. He turns to face the owner of the hand to find it was Kanda.

"Thanks!" he went close enough to kiss Kanda.

"No your not get off me! baka usagi!" obviously Kanda still failed in resisting little Lavi.

"But how did you know?" Allen asked as the boy kept glaring at him mumbling 'lying, cheap and old bastard' _"Lavi has a colorful language for a child –sweat drop-"_

"Mark informed me of your scheme and gave me that stuff." Kanda said as he pointed on the lollipops enjoyed by rabbi-I mean Lavi. After ten minutes Lavi was on his last lollipop. Their golem was shaking violently again both stood and started leaving the compartment; Kanda instructed Lavi to stay and the boy nodded glaring intensely at Allen _"I'll make you pay" _Both can see little child pout full force at Allen, which he shrugged in response; although Allen thought it was cute .

"Ohayo Kanda-kun, Allen-kun!" cheered by the man in spectacles.

"What now?" Allen asked and was worried something bad was gonna happen.

Komui's voice has suddenly became serious "Well, the whole staff decided you'll be Lavi's parents –pause his changes back to normal hyper mode- Isn't that great! Parenthood!"

"Not in a million years, would I pretend daddy to that brat!"

"I decline also Komui-san, we're too young and I refuse to accept him as a father!" he said pointing at Kanda.

Komui signed as both started bickering who was more 'manly' to be the father in the first place. "Alright just stop; I'm officially made this a mission. Both you must take care of him for the fact his a compatible user. Soooo, Bye-bye!" The connection was disconnected.

When they came back, the little red-head was sobbing again _"This should be fun" _Lavi thought and mentally smirked.

"What's wrong Lavi? Are you hurt?" As Allen approached the boy and carried him.

"See moyashi… you're a perfect 'mom' why can't you accept it" Kanda said sarcastically.

"A father would do the same would he?" Allen retorted as both kept glaring. Lavi on the other hand was looking for Allen's wallet, even thought it look like innocent caressing.

"The father has to be strong moyashi you're too weak for the job"

"Says who!?"

"I said so!"

"No! stop! my ears!" As Lavi covered his ears as tears flow down on his cheeks.

"What do we have to do stop you from crying any louder usagi?" Kanda asked as he (actually) calmed down

"Mommy and daddy should kiss and make up" He said as he showed a sad (fake) smile between sobs.

"How did you…" Allen was cut off.

"All of you we're loud, it scared me so much" He answered between sobs. Allen decided to put him down on the sit beside him. Kanda was across them.

After a few moments, Lavi calmed down. "So where's the kiss?" he smiled at Allen; a sweet devious smile. Allen was about to say something, but Kanda cut him off kissing him on the lips. After a second he sat back to his sit, leaving Allen stunned. A flash occurred unnoticed.

"Enough?" he raised an eye-brow at the boy. Lavi nodded.

"I'll leave for awhile…" Kanda said as he dashed for the door. On the other hand Allen was blushing.

"What's wrong mommy are you sick? You should sleep." Allen immediately slept as the boy pulled Allen's wallet. _"Hmmm… I wonder how much candy I could buy, but first"_

Lavi smirked as he struggle to get to the luggage above them. (1) He opened one and started tying Allen with it.

XxX--

After 30 minutes of forgetting what he had done, Kanda decided to go back to the compartment. When he came back the whole thing was vandalize; words kept repeating and pointing towards Allen saying 'idiot' 'cheap' 'no-good' 'lying' 'bastard' and _"What the? Rapist?" _Kanda twitched as he saw Allen was hanging and tied up and was worse was Lavi was gone again.

"Oi moyashi wake up!" Kanda ordered shaking his companion.

"Five more minutes…" He drifted back only to wake up with a red mark on his face. Kanda just punched him rock hard.

"What the! What's the meaning of this BAKAnda! Let me go!" Allen said squirming from his unusual position.

"Probably the Baka Usagi did this; so stop shouting moyashi"

"IT'S A-L-L-E-N." he plainly stated as Kanda freed him. Obviously ignored.

"We need to find him or Komui will kill us." Kanda said as he went for the door.

"uhmm… Kanda –said person faces him- did you really mean 'that' you know what happened earlier…" He ask as he let a blush cover his face all he heard was a 'Che'

XxX--

The train was stopping as they left their compartment to find Lavi. The boy was outside waving his hands at them.

"How did he?!"

"Like hell should I know." Both immediately rushed to Lavi.

"DON'T DO –pant- THAT AGAIN –pant-" Allen said scolding Lavi.

"Ano… gomen papa and mama here." He gave a hug, kiss and a music box to both of them.

"Awww… how sweet." Allen said patting the boy.

"Che… I'll be in komui's office for the report." He left immediately.

"But Lavi, where did you get the money?" Allen asked, the boy pulled his hand and placed his wallet with a lopsided grin on his face. Allen was left speechless.

XxX--

**Sorry if it was short yet again. Please do review again it is gladly appreciated, yeah for me the plot is a bit blurry at this state I'll clear it up in later chapters.**


	4. verbal Session

**Sorry I couldn't update I met up with my sister in the airport and I didn't know how to put the ideas in order. Next chapter the noahs will enter. Thanks for those kind reviews, hope you keep reading as I shape this wobbly story. Feel free to point mistakes give ideas and other matters. I'll put OOCness when I get a chance sooo… you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man but it's awesome!**

"_Che… I'll be in Komui's office for the report" he left immediately._

"_But Lavi, where did you get the money?" Allen asked, the boy pulled his hand and placed his wallet with a lopsided grin on his face. Allen was left speechless._

XxX--

"So the innocence was left unguarded?" Komui ask as he took another sip of his warm coffee.

"It was a wasteland, no akuma nor noahs. What about Lavi's case?" Kanda asked he didn't wanna play 'father' for long.

"Well I'll see what I could do… In the meanwhile play mommy daddy!" As the demented scientist raised his voice, exaggerated and hyper like.

"Whatever." He immediately left not wanting to hear the insane scientist rant about the so called parenthood his gonna have.

The twist was he finally got what he wanted, his moyashi. For some reason when he first met Allen, He didn't really like him, he hated him. But seeing the event in their mission in mateel (Sorry don't know the spelling of the place where Lala and Guzol were) he felt different. In every mission he had with Allen, he had this uncontrollable urge he didn't understand. The urge becomes worse when Allen hangout with Lavi more than him; which leave him quarrelling with Allen.

"Is… is it really _'that_'?" He mumbled as he stormed to his room and locks it.

He sat as the edge of the bed staring at the ominous lotus that kept his life. He remembered again his first kiss to Allen. He felt his face heat up and he signed. He couldn't escape it… He was in love, but he would not openly admit it. He slowly laid down on his back feeling the comfortable sheets under him and he fell asleep.

XxX--

Allen was kneeling in one knee to make eye contact with Lavi. "That was bad Lavi! Taking someone's hard earn money is very bad. Don't do it again ok?" Allen gave Lavi a stern scolding for his misused wallet.

Lavi hugged her mother "I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted you and daddy…" he stop biting his lower lip as a tears simmered his cheeks. Allen could just smile and hugged back.

"Let's go see Komui-san." Allen said as he stood and offer a hand to the red-haired boy; which the boy obliged.

As they walked onward to the non changing walls of the order, they exchanged small talk but the boy started talking about some other _things._

"Mommy, you're a man right?" He asks as his eye showed an innocent intent.

"Yes I am Lavi, I just happen to accept being called _'mommy' _even if it is for a certain samurai." Allen answered sarcastically with a smile not leaving his face as they reached for the office.

"Oh lenalee! Thank you for the wonderful love-filled brown colored liquied which is made of beans, it tastes better mix with milk and sugar called…" Komui was cut off.

"Coffee nii-san." Lenalee continued as she was about to leave she saw Allen and greeted him with a smile. Allen pointed downwards, and Lenalee followed the finger and saw the red-haired child.

"KYAA! KAWAII!!" she squealed as she glomped the boy.

"Can't… Breathe… Tasu…kete!..." The boy gasped as the girl released him with a quick 'sorry' added.

"Ano… Lavi this beautiful girl is Lenalee Lee." Allen points a finger to the said girl. The boy looked at her and smiled "You're a beauty! Auntie." As the boy hugged her leg and received a pat on the head.

"Awww… his sooo cute! Can I keep him?"

"Sorry Lenalee but I already assigned Allen and Kanda as his parents" Komui replied as he took yet again another sip of (endless) coffee.

"Doujinshi…" She muttered to herself, as her hair hid her eyes and her intentions.

Allen just sweat dropped. "So what can we do with Lavi?" he questioned as he was afraid the boy's untamed pranks.

"Well I'll see what I could do… In the meanwhile play mommy daddy… Whoa de ja vu… anyways I'm Uncle Komui Lee" He said. Lenalee just giggled as she kept pinching Lavi's already red and sore cheeks.

"Auntie! Stop." Lavi struggled to get away from her, which failed.

"Sorry Lavi your just 'damn' cute!"

"Damn?" he ask as he turned to his 'mother'

"Oh great another bad word…" He said. He carried Lavi and bid good bye to Komui; Lenalee decided to accompany them to Allen's room.

"Mommy, what's damn?" Lavi asked pulling Allen's shirt.

"Errr… Let's find papa first…" He slight panic in his voice _"Great, his already corrupted with bad words." _He mentally slapped himself for failing as a mother figure.

Around the corner they unexpectedly saw Kanda. He didn't fight and just joined them in Allen's room. Everyone but Lavi and Kanda was surprised.

XxX--

Lenalee and Lavi sat on the bed, Allen was sitting on a chair he was training on and Kanda just stood. Silenced filled the room as there was no topic until the red-headed boy spoke.

"What's darn mama? Since papa is here you can tell me right? Right?" He asked his voice louder filled with energy.

Kanda immediately glared at Allen, his eyes telling him "What the hell?" as he continued glaring.

"Errr…. I… ahh…" He stammered as he thought of a good explanation, he looked at Lenalee for answers; she just shrugged.

"It's a word that tends to emphasize like adjectives but it sometimes leads to unusual statements." He said. The boy just stared his only eye twitching.

"Moyashi, you have to use simpler words. Usagi, Damn is a bad word don't use it." The boy was about to reply but Kanda cut him off "you can't use it even if you hear people use it, got it?"

"Really? DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! hmmm... weird...

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Lavi kept screaming until Kanda covered his mouth with his right

hand. "I said don't use it" His eye twitched at the boy.

The boy smiled and nodded "But then how about Darn, Hell, Baka, Usagi and Moyashi bcoz' I know what bastard means." Lenalee and Allen signed the poor boy already was corrupted with bad words.

"Well you could not use them their bad." Lenalee answered as she played with the red hair.

"But how come papa calls me Usagi and mama Moyashi?" He asked climbing on the girls lap.

"It's a pet name" Kanda smirked and faced Allen who was blushing from embarrassment.

"You…" Allen was cut off by Lenalee

"But Lavi only Kanda can say it ok? You have to call them mama and papa" she smiled and kept insisting the boy, which in the end nodded.

It was silence again and the day was not even over. It was only after lunch.

"I was wondering papa." He paused and gestured Kanda to come nearer which he just complied. _"What now? I just want to leave…" _He mentally signed.

"Where do babies come from? I can't just fall out of the sky." Then there was silenced again.

Allen smiled and said "Your not old enough to know Lavi"

"And you are?" Lenalee and Kanda said in unison.

Allen just shrugged "When you're with my master you get to know this stuff. Hey! At least I learned something about those things!"

Lenalee whispered to Kanda "I think he went to the red district too." Kanda just nodded at her statement. This was loud enough to be heard. Lavi just blinked in confusion.

"I didn't travel with cross for nothing!" He said turning his back on his friend, son, and husband. All three just stared. (They have positions :D)

Lenalee wink at Lavi as she signaled him to come closer.

"Your mom and dad need sometime alone, why not come with me for awhile I'll treat you" She offered and smiled as the boy instantly nodded at the word 'treat'

"Well leave you two love birds alone!" Lenalee and Lavi instantly dashed for the door before any of the two could respond.

Kanda signed "I'll be meditating."

"Then why tell me?" Allen ask as he raised his eye-brow.

"Che you need me…" was all he heard and Kanda left. This left Allen alone in his room.

XxX--

Lenalee was sitting on her bed as she watching the younger Lavi play with her dolls.

"Sooo… when a man and a woman become more than friends they have children?" He repeated facing her. The girl nodded in reply.

"But mama and papa are both males how can that be?" Lavi ask as played with the dolls more intensely.

Lenalee took out big book "Your not gonna read that are you?" Lavi questioned as he pointed at the large book that came from god knows where.

"Of course not, just some parts of it." She smirked mischievously at the boy with an innocent eye. He climbed on her lap as she started her 'conversation' with him.

XxX--

Allen was frantically searching for Lavi again, he was worried. Knowing Lenalee a fan girl, she might corrupt his mind _"Darn! I should have stopped her! Great I'm cursing too; I'm not being like kanda am I?"_ He asked himself. He found a door slightly opening to find lavi was opening it.

Lavi's eye was half-lidded, cloudy and glassy; he was also murmuring 'graphic horror.' as he walk zombie-like to Allen.

Allen looked at Lenalee from her door. Brow's furrowed in disbelief, anger, and confusion.

"What? He wanted to know why you 'guys' had him" She said as she fiddled fingers.

"Oh my god... " Allen said eyes widened in shock.

"Ok, I recovered now, lets go to tha park mama!" The boy said in excitement

"Why the park?" Allen asked as he also recovered from shock.

"B'coz BOREDOM..." Lavi answered as he opened his marker and started to point at the wall, and he run leaving big red marks on the black order's corridors.

"No one will get loss now!" The boy screamed in enthusiasm as Allen chased him.

XxX--

**Your wondering why the innocence was unguarded well we'll find in the next chapter I promise. I know it wasn't what I had expected to come out; yeah it's another filler chapter. Sorry for those readers not entertained by this chapter I'll do better, I'm just not feeling too well. Review? Thanks! It's appreciated.**


	5. Playdate Part 1

INSERT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry I couldn't update faster, I don't write my stories ahead of time so Gomen!**

**Anyways this is only part 1. I mainly had no idea how to put rhode in as a guardian so yeah. Besides that my computers mal-functioning go figure that D: well hope yah enjoy even if it's short again. LOL OOCness. Thanks ****Hana goldflower **** congrats and for those who reviewed me THANKYOU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man, but I wouldn't mind owning it though.**

"_**B'coz BOREDOM…" Lavi answered as he opened his marker and point at the wall, as he runs leaving big red marks on the black order's corridors.**_

"_**No one will get loss now!" The boy screamed in enthusiasm as Allen chased him.**_

XxX--

"How did I end up doing this again?" Allen asked himself aloud. Allen the Destroyer of Time is currently wearing Jerry's white frilly aprons while on his head was a cloth to prevent his bangs from his face. He was scrubbing the marks Lavi left two hours ago, using a trusty scrubber and soap most of it was remove; He was finishing the 'marks' near Lenalee's room. Allen was preparing to leave to return the cleaning products when Kanda came out of Lenalee's room.

"_I can't let him see me like this!" _He panic and turned around acting as if he was still cleaning.

"If you're trying to hide you might, as well say that's impossible with white hair Moyashi" A voice behind Allen said. Allen could feel he was close, He could feel Kanda's breathing on his neck causing him to shiver. He was also blushing how close he was to Kanda.

"Can you move? You're kinda taking my personal space." Allen said blushing as he shoved Kanda off him and stood passing Kanda.

"Che. By the way NICE outfit." He said sarcastically and smirking. He could hear Allen growl from behind as he stop in his tracks.

"Yeah, it would be better for you to have worn it." Allen sarcastically replied.

"What was that? You want Mugen shoved up your ass?" Kanda snapped.

"Oh 'nothing'… Where is Lavi gonna sleep?" Allen asks his voice in a low murmur.

"With Lenalee." Kanda said in a harsh tone. He was about to face Allen. When he found him slumping on the floor, sleeping.

"_hmph! Don't over work yourself alle—moyashi" _Kanda thought and walked over to the white haired teen.

"Che… Baka Moyashi." Kanda slower lifted Allen bridal style into the boy's bedroom. Lucky for Kanda, most of Allen's clothes were already prepared. He changes the cursed teen's clothes and immediately left smirking.

XxX-- **ALLEN'S POV**

I felt the sun's rays hit my face. I slowly sit up and notice something wasn't right. "_I wasn't supposed to be in my bedroom._" I immediately tried to remember what happened last night.

"I was cleaning the halls late last night and…" I stop as I heard a soft knock from my door.

"Allen it's me Lenalee. Lavi's here too." I instantly stood to open my door. We shared our usual greetings. I noticed Lavi was still groggy; he was walking like a drunkard. As I expected from a girl's sleepover if that's the right term. As we exchanged small talk, we reached the cafeteria. Lavi's face brighten as he smell the delicious food or mouthwatering for me from the opened doors. I ordered my share of food but I didn't know what to order for Lavi. Lenalee already saved us a table.

"Lavi what would you like to eat?" I asked struggling a bit from the weight of the food I was carrying. Then it hit me, Jerry was gonna ask the same thing.

"Awww… you're so cute. So what would it be cutie?" the cook ask.

"Who are you? I'm Lavi."

"I'm jerry the cook for the black order sweetie. So what would it be?" Jerry asked again.

The little boy tapped his chin thinking. _"Why did I have to wait this is heavy"_ I thought

"Ne… I want pancakes Jerry-san" He said grinning. I just smiled back and so did Jerry.

As he received his order, I pointed over the table Lenalee was sitting on. All three of us occupied one side.

Just as the timing was right, Kanda entered and ordered his usual soba. I really didn't pay attention to him, until I felt a weight sitting at the opposite side. _"If I ignore him, he'll ignore me."_ but that thought was shattered by Lenalee as she talked about the day in the park.

"I'm not coming"

"Oh… Kanda you should come you're his father figure. Ne Allen help me over here." She said as she lightly pulled my sleeve. I signed as I look over my plates.

"Come on Kanda, it's just a park." I said rolling my eyes while he glared holes at me.

"Please papa… for me?" Lavi said with his innocent pleading eye. A solid "No" was the response. Tears started to erupt around the innocent single eye.

"Che fine! When do we leave?" He questioned as the little boy stop showed his infamous grin. _"hmmm… I never known Kanda had a weakness for children." _I pondered whether to believe my mind or not as we continued our conversation.

"Depends" She said as she pointed towards me and Lavi.

"Why are you asking me?"

"How about ten in the morning mama?" The boy said as he climbs on my lap playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"That's excellent and we can have lunch outside too!" Lenalee exclaimed. I on the other hand just nodded. All four of us agree to meet up at the gate at 9:45.

XxX--

All three of us had permission to leave, except for Lenalee his brother kept bugging her about 'Marriages' 'Boyfriends' 'Her well being'. She told us she would catch up later, so we went directly to the park.

"We actually reached the park with no distractions." I said as I remembered how 'crazy' of a kid Lavi could get. We haven't seen bookman either how weird.

"Yeah…" Kanda was cut off. Lavi pulled his right sleeve and pointed to the sandbox.

"Can I play over there papa?"

"Whatever" The boy immediately left running towards the sandbox. Both of us just decided to just sit down and wait. We actually agree on something go figure.

"Kanda… I never new you had a weakness for kids?" I slowly said as to not to create another argument. Well, you know Kanda right?

"hmph… So what?"

"Well that's actually a good characteristic of a parent. Accepting you're child's wants" I stated matter-a-fact.

"A child is a child it's defenseless, it's obvious that it depends on its parents"

He replied back. Now I'm really surprised he seem to know so much about parenthood and besides being goodloo—Kanda. His not half-bad as I thought.

XxX--**THIRD PERSON POV**

As Lavi approached the sandbox, three older kids started to follow him. He was scared especially when 'Auntie' Lenalee explained about akuma in human form. Slowly he stopped at the edge of the sandbox and turned around raising his head to make eye-contact.

"What do you want? Stop following me!" He shouted a lot louder than he expected. The tallest of the three boys came up to Lavi and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt (Yes, I forgot to put that part of the story :D). Lavi tried to fight back but he was also lifted as he was pulled, he was simply to helpless against them.

"This is our playground, get off!" the taller boy shouted back and tightened his grip.

"How could I get off if you're lifting me bastard!" As Lavi said his last word, he was somehow relieved their not akuma. But as soon as he did, a fist made contact on face pushing him downwards as the elder boy let go. Luckily Lavi his head had missed the edge of the playground which could have caused a severe head injury, but not for his leg though.

"You're gonna cry now huh?" The second boy asked sarcastically. All three laughs as tears started following from his only visible eye.

"You're not just short, you're half blind too" as the third boy pointed at Lavi's eye-patch.

Lavi took this chance as all three were off guard. He pulled the third boy's hand and made him flip knocking wind out of him. As Lavi dashed he was pulled by the collar again.

"How dare you do that to my little brother?!" Before Lavi could even reply the other started punching him. The little red-head could just cry as he got gang up by them. They were just too strong for him.

"Hey why don't pick on someone your own size!" Lavi look for the voice who said the corny line. When he did find him, Lavi was guessing he was about 9-10 years old.

As the other too left the red head and headed for the unknown boy, both of them slump to the floor. The red head's eye widened in amazement as he saw what happened. Quickly the other boy helps him up.

"Are you ok?" He asked. In Lavi's eye the boy had black curly hair as his main feature.

"Yeah, I guess so ow…" He winced as the older boy inspected his leg.

"wait, don't move" He took his handkerchief out and wrap it neatly on my cut.

"There how's that?" he ask. The red head simply nodded admiring his work and his face. The older boy's face was also calm when directed at him. Lavi remembered how scary his facial expression as he fought off the bullies. He blushed as thoughts run over him. The older boy smiled at him, which Lavi even blush more.

"Thanks…" He said bowing his head and pointing at the wrap wound. "I better find my parents"

"How rude of me, my name is Tyki Mikk. But call me Tyki and you are" Tyki said as he took Lavi's hand and started walking. Lavi winced as the pain kept hitting on him. Tyki noticed.

"You can't walk yet, here" He said as he pointed at his back. Lavi accepted the ride. Lavi was now on tyki's back he could feel his warm, smiling he drifted to sleep. Tyki didn't want to disturb him but how the heck could he find the red head's parents.

XxX--

**Hmmm… grammar errors again I'll try to improve this so that's that for now. Anyways part 2 will be up some other time hopefully D; Do point out my mistakes and other things it's appreciated. Review? Well thanks :D yeah silly me…**


	6. Playdate Part 2

**I'm a slow updater sadly; I'm just really busy gomen! Ask even ival-chan about it. Anyway I'll try to improve Allen's relationship with Kanda, it seems I got caught up with the kids hugs the kiddies I might use Allen's POV a lot though it randomly changes so feel free to complain to meh :D Sorry for those reviews I couldn't reply but still THANKS for the reviews.**

**Warnings: OOCness, few OCs, foul-mouthed people, random events, not sure if M rated LOL and possible tiny grammar errors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man. Hoshino-sama owns them and we the fans have a privilege to watch his creations.**

"_**You can't walk yet, here" He said as he pointed at his back. Lavi accepted the ride. Lavi was now on tyki's back he could feel his warm, smiling he drifted to sleep. Tyki didn't want to disturb him but how the heck could he find the red head's parents.**_

XxX--

"No, I'm sorry dear." The elder woman said

"It's alright madam, thank you for your time" Tyki smiled kindly to the elder as she left. He adjusted himself as he continued. _"This is harder then I thought, she was already the 23th person I asked"_ he signed it was going to be lunch soon. He places the red-haired boy on the nearest bench joining him.

"Oh dear, I forgot to ask his name, silly me." tyki chuckled lightly as not to disturb the boy; The boy leaned on to his shoulder _"His so cute, so calm, so free…"_ he was disturb by his growling stomach, obviously hungry. He patted it lightly facing the ground and signed he didn't know what to do.

"Are you ok tyki-pon?" the boy said lightly tapping the older boy's shoulder.

"No pon please" he said in annoyance, he always had hated that little nickname. The boy just mischievously grinned in reply. _"I could annoy him, though he seems so nice I… no just for a while I can't help it."_ Lavi thought.

Oh… alright PON are you PON ok? You were looking PON on the ground." Lavi said giggling. Tyki only look at him straight smiling telling Lavi 'it won't work'

"What's your name?" Tyki asked, Lavi just blinked at him as he was thrown of his thoughts of pranks.

"Err…." he blush _"don't look at me like that! It makes me feel guilty…" _Lavi thought

"Er? What a weird name for you." Tyki blinked back but smiled never the less.

"NO! I-I mean I'm Lavi" He said looking down to hide his blush and fiddling with his fingers.

"What a cute name for you, although bunny-chan suits you better" Lavi single eye twitched at the comment but before he could talk back he was cut off

"Well I'm ok just hungry. How about you Bunny-chan?" he said pointing at the wound on Lavi's leg.

"It still hurts a bit…" he muttered still not looking in the older boy's eyes.

"And no Bunny-chan if I can't use Tyki-pon" Lavi continued; Tyki just patted the boy facing him and giving a reassuring smile.

They heard shouting from the opposite side. Both flinched at the level of the voice. Lavi ignored it while Tyki noticed a weird 'old' man walking away followed by a 'she' as he thought from the high pony tail 'she' wore. _"Exorcists…"_ he snapped his fingers lightly as a signal.

"Tyki what are you doing?" Lavi ask as he finally composed himself.

"Err... Why don't you join me for lunch bunny-chan?" Tyki ask jumping from his sit and offering a hand.

"No bunny-chan but… ALRIGHT LUNC… OW!" Lavi tried to imitate Tyki sadly only to trip and be hugged… I mean caught by him. Tyki signed and ruffled Lavi's hair which made the boy pout.

"You know? You look cute even when you pout." Tyki stated as he continued ruffling the said hair; Lavi just turned his face away _"why am I blushing again"_ He mentally groans.

"hmph! Just carry me and let's have L-U-N-C-H tyki-PON" he said pouting with slight annoyance and putting more emphasis on the word PON.

"No PON" Tyki said sweat dropping but complied.

"Let's go to my sister… she'll be joining us, and you're… choking me…" Tyki said to Lavi as he quickly loosens his hold.

"Sorry… errr… your sister?" he asked Tyki just nodded as he jogged through the park.

"Don't worry, will still find your parents." Tyki gave another reassuring smile. They were already a few steps away_ "Akuma finished them"_ Tyki mentally ordered them. Both are unaware that what Tyki actually saw was Allen and Kanda.

XxX--** ALLEN'S POV**

I signed this was harder than I thought. After our last conversation all we did was staring or in Kanda's case glaring at the grass it's been an hour already.

"Kanda, why don't we check on Lavi? His been gone a lon…"

"His just playing there, we don't need to moyashi" he snapped at me. I took a deep breath to calm me down.

"It's A-L-L-E-N, and besides how can you be sure of it?"

"It's a sandbox moyashi, I'm sure" He rolled his eyes. I was beginning to lose my patience though he was right it was a just a play ground, am I worrying to much, nah! His not worrying enough.

"You're so stubborn! What if something happened like an accident or something!" At this people were starting to stare at us.

"You act as if you were really his mother." He smirked at me "I wouldn't mind since it suits you that much" He said sarcastically.

"Kanda, I'm just being realistic here!" I was stretching my patience.

"Realistic?! You worry too much!" He glared at me with such deadly eyes.

"You worry too less!" I snapped at him.

"Stop shouting!" We said in unison as we stood facing each other.

"No! You stop being a BASTARD and do your duty as a guardian! You're just a cold-hearted idiot who only cares about himself!" I shouted him, why did I even think of him being nice I felt disappointed too he never cared for anyone let alone me… ok…I must be out of my mind.

"Baka Moyashi." he said to me before he could continue, I turned my back at him walked away. After a few steps he caught on to me, he lightly pulled my left shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I said slapping the hand away. I looked at him straight in the eye as he signed.

"Just relax your eye will activate anyway as an alarm for akuma. If there were accidents other people probably help Lavi by then" He stated though his voice seem a bit sincere, like I don't know 5 sincere. I looked blinked at him. I had to admit Kanda had a point was I just really worrying too much, too much for Lavi…

"But…" I wanted to argue more but he silenced me by placing his index finger on my lips. Why is he being so gentle? I pondered as I notice he slowly walked back to the bench and I soon followed him.

"Shows over, run or die." He commanded the crowd form from our screaming; I just chuckled on how fast Kanda changes although I don't think he heard me. We're finally sitting now as I continued thinking of what to say to him. I should have thought my words carefully, I felt bit guilty. After a few more minutes I broke the silence.

"Kanda?" He faces me but I couldn't help but look at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things, I didn't really…" I stop as my stomach made its move. I blush in embarrassment as I rub the back of my neck. He stood as he leaned a bit closer to me; I blush instantly seriously I think I have a blushing problem.

"Baka… Then let's go" He said as he patted my head. I blinked in confusion and faced him. His face was calm he wasn't angry at all _"Why is he so gentle… and so close."_ I continued thinking, not noticing he raised an eye brow at me.

"Oi moyashi!" He startled me and what I did was latch myself on him by surprise.

"What the!?" He said in surprise. We both fell of course, Kanda's back hit the ground first as I followed falling onto his chest. When I realize I instantly got up and I'm sure my face was as red as a beet by now, while he on the other hand just smirked back at me how annoying yet sexy… Augh… ohhh boy this is bad.

"Sorry" I said as we stood up a dusting ourselves and as usual he just che'd at me. Why do I even bother? Well at least we can eat…

XxX-- **THIRD PERSON POV**

Several policemen and civilians were in the area. "What happened here?" Kanda immediately asked not even caring about the police line.

"Three children have been murdered here, we'll be placing a lock down around the whole park so step aside sir." The policemen replied with his raspy voice. "No one can pass unless you are involved with the case." He added.

"We are! So show me the victims." Kanda said his voice stern and cold. Allen was surprise and scared _"No way can't it be…" _he shakes away his thoughts as Kanda 'Persuaded' the said officer into showing the victims.

As soon as they got there, level one and a few level two akumas started to show themselves, destroying they're human form.

"Damn it!" Kanda cursed as he invokes his innocence. He started slashing the akumas one by one.

"Please evacuate immediately! Get out of here!" Allen commanded as most of the people were now evacuating except the officers.

"Shit you murdering bastards!" The young policeman started shooting making the akuma focus on him. The other officers joined in.

"Stop! Get out of here!" Allen shouted as he tried to reach the officers. There were just too many of them he couldn't handle them, let alone protect anyone. Screams were heard as Kanda turned to find the source. Dozens of bodies slowly withered to dust as the virus shot them down. Kanda saw determination in Allen's gray eyes as he fought back of course, Kanda started fighting again.

As the last akuma exploded, both we're weary not from exhaustion but the fact that Lavi hasn't been found yet and of course hunger for Allen's case. Allen stared back to the former bodies of police officers, another jolt of guilt washed over him. _"I couldn't even save them…" _He continued mentally blaming himself. He flinched as a hand took hold of his right shoulder; he slowly faced the owner of the hand.

"Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault." Kanda said his face was unreadable.

"But it is…" Allen muttered his voice barely audible; Allen slowly faces the ground again.

-sign- "Let's just get out of here baka moyashi, we don't have time for this; we still have a problem the Usagi" Kanda gave his usual glare as he slowly walked at the opposite direction.

"Right! Lavi!" Allen soon followed him; the white haired exorcist couldn't help but smile _"He did try to comfort me I think…"_ He thought as he continued following the older exorcist.

XxX--

They heard loud explosions from they're back. Lavi shivered in fear of the noises, he noticed that Tyki seems to be a lot calmer than what he expected.

"Tyki aren't you scared of the explosions?" Lavi ask in curiosity he just couldn't believe how compose Tyki was.

"Well… I am running… right and you're… choking me… again" Tyki said turning a bit pale from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry Tyki I didn't mean too… It's just… so scary" Lavi said his voice filled with fear. Tyki smiled at him for a second and face back in front. A young girl was waving at them; Lavi took note of her tanned skin in contrast to tyki's light skin tone (His technically still a bookman). As Tyki stop immediately in front of her a gently letting Lavi get off his back.

"Bunny-chan this is my sister Rhode, and Rhode this is Bunny-chan" Tyki continuously pointed at the said person while grinning.

"I said NO BUNNY-CHAN" Lavi said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Both Rhode and Tyki just laughed at his reaction.

"Oh tyki is he my new doll?! His so cute too" She said pinching Lavi's cheeks. Tyki just sweat dropped.

"Doll? I'm no DoLL!" The red-haired boy said as he pouted.

"No sister, this is my friend. His going to join us for lunch" Tyki stated his voice filled a bit with possessiveness. But of course Rhode ignored him again.

"Aw! You're even cuter that way" Rhode said glomping the poor bunny in her hands

"You better share him tyki! His way too cute for you" She said giggling; however tyki just rolled his eyes. _"Great… another glomper" _Lavi thought as he remembered how he first met 'auntie' Lenalee.

XxX--

**Not so good of a chapter for me since I don't really write fight scenes. Anyway I might not be able to log in much my computer got busted D sadly. I had to upload this in another computer or should I say my big brother's P.C. Feel free to point things out and suggest stuff that's appreciated :D although this chapter ain't that much since I type it very fast LOL. Review? Thank you. Silly me**


End file.
